Flower Whiskers
Early Life Flower(VWF026) was born on March 15, 2000 into the Whiskers. Her mother was dominant female Holly and her father was Kine, a roving male from the Rascals. She had two brothers named Thumper(VWM024) and Hazel(VWM023) and one sister named Petal(VWF025). Flower was the runt of the litter. When Flower and her siblings were only two weeks old the Lazuli raided the Whiskers burrow. Flower's cousin Lancelot defended the pups until the Whiskers returned. In April 2000 Flower and her littermates went foraging for the first time. During one of their first days away from the burrow Flower and her sister Petal fell behind. Flower's half-sister Vialli attempted to save them both, but Petal was taken by a bird of prey. Flower was returned to the Whiskers safely. She and her two brothers survived to adulthood. On September 19, 2000, Holly was sadly taken by a martial eagle. Flower was still too young to take her mother's place as the dominant female so her older cousin Risca took the position. Not long afterwards the dominant male of the group, Argon, left and helped formed the QQ group. The other males in the group also started to leave. In June 2001 several Whiskers males, including Thumper and Hazel, left the group. A month later a gang of eleven Vivian males joined the Whiskers. Izit, one of the males, took the dominant male position in the Whiskers group. Risca, Vialli, Zola, Aphrodite, Artemis and Wahine all fell pregnant to the new males. All the pregnant females gave birth in turn, but each one had their litter killed by another pregnant female. Artemis was the last to give birth, her litter was the only one that survived. Risca fell pregnant again but lost her litter. Not long afterwards, in September 2001, Risca was overthrown by Vialli and Izit was overthrown by Zaphod. Risca and most of the older subordinate females were then evicted and formed the Gattaca with Izit. At the time, Flower was the second oldest female in the group. She and Vialli both mated with some of the new males and fell pregnant. In November 2001 Flower gave birth, but Vialli killed the newborn pups and evicted Flower. Afterwards Vialli gave birth to a litter of seven pups. Flower was allowed to return to the group. In January 2002 Vialli was predated. Flower, Ugly Pup, Smithers and Mi Julie were all pregnant and competed for dominance. Dominant Female On February 7, 2002, Flower overpowered her rivals and became the new dominant female of the Whiskers. She was two years old and still pregnant. Flower gave birth but her litter was killed by Mi Julie. Mi Julie gave birth but lost her pups to Smithers. Smithers in turn gave birth but had her pups killed by Ugly Pup. Ugly Pup gave birth to a litter of three, but all of the pups were eventually lost. In July 2002 Flower was pregnant again. This time she safeguarded her unborn pups and evicted the rebellious females, who went on to form the successful Asphodel Mob. Flower gave birth to her very first surviving litter of three pups, Baddiel, Stato and Skinner on August 18, 2002, fathered by Zaphod. In November 2002 she gave birth to her second surviving litter; Einstein, Mozart, Shakespeare and Freud. A month later Flower mated with a Gattaca rover named Mr.Wendell. In January 2003 a subordinate female named Itchy gave birth, but Flower killed her pups. Flower then gave birth to Cookie, Pookie and Sookie. In February 2003 the dominant male, Zaphod, was challenged by two other Vivian males. He lost to his littermate Yossarian. In March 2003 two subordinate females fell pregnant but lost their litters. Zaphod was evicted by Vivian males and three of Flower's offspring, Cookie, Freud and Sookie, were lost. In May 2003 Yossarian asserted dominance over Flower. Possibly because of his unusual actions, Flower refused to mate with Yossarian and instead mated with a Young Ones rover called Nanty Walsha. She fell pregnant and gave birth in September 2003. But the four pups were born prematurely and could not survive, so Flower ate them. In December 2003 Flower gave birth to Kinkajou, Rocket Dog, Ragga Muffin and Super Furry Animal fathered by Yossarian. In February 2004 she gave birth again, to Monkulus, Armanita Ditch, Pozzo, Lucky and Zarathustra. Two of Flower's daughters, Mozart and Baddiel, were pregnant at the time. Mozart aborted her litter while Baddiel gave birth. Surprisingly, Flower spared Baddiel's pups. A month later Yossarian was attacked by the subordinate Vivian males. Zaphod, who had returned from his eviction, overthrew Yossarian and reclaimed dominance. Over the next few months Flower fell pregnant twice but aborted her litters both times. Then in September 2004 she gave birth to Hawkeye, Logan, Mitch and Cruise. Flower's daughters, Mozart and Baddiel, also had pups. Flower allowed them all to live. Having so many pups of different ages in the burrow made the Whiskers remain at one site for a long time. The den became infested with parasites. While most of the group was away Yossarian made the babysitters move burrows. One of Mozart's pups was lost during the move. In December 2004 Flower gave birth to her seventh surviving litter, which included Petra, Machu Pichu, Ninjaloo and Popkat. A month later the group split into two. Super Furry Animal took dominance of the splintered group, but lost leadership to Baddiel. When the two halves reunited Flower attacked Baddiel and drove her away. Baddiel was eventually Last Seen. Throughout 2005 conditions were better than usual, allowing Flower to conceive successfully. During the year she gave birth to three litters, the pups included Kim, Flo, Finn, Billy, Miles, Ella, Baker, Bananas, Sundance, Butch Cassidy, Orinoco and Alonzo Mourning. They were all fathered by Zaphod. In January 2006 Flower evicted four of her daughters from the group. She then gave birth to Panthro, Cheetara and Wiley Kat. One of the evicted females, Mozart, returned to the group and gave birth to four pups. Flower allowed the pups to live. Later that year Flower fell pregnant and evicted several of her daughters. Four of those daughters went on to formed the Starsky Mob. Flower aborted her litter, but she quickly fell pregnant again and gave birth to Suggs, Izzy and Busta in September. A month later Flower mated with a semi-habituated rover called Roland whom she failed to fall pregnant to. Twenty days later she mated with a Young Ones rover named Aurinko. She gave birth to her thirteenth litter in November 2006. There were two pups, Ren and Stumpy. They were smaller than usual and one had a deformed leg. After their birth the Whiskers were split into two. Flower's pregnant daughter Rocket Dog took leadership of the larger group, including the two pups. Sadly, Ren was predated and Stumpy was abandoned. Rocket Dog gave birth above ground and lost her single pup. Afterwards, the group encountered the Young Ones and, after a fight, adopted their abandoned pup Axel. Within that same month many of the subordinate females fell pregnant. The two halves reunited and Rocket Dog handed over leadership to Flower without a fight. Flower allowed Rocket Dog and the adopted pup Axel to stay with the family. In January 2007 conditions were tough, a lack of food made Flower abort her litter. After returning home from a foraging trip the Whiskers picked up the scent of a cape cobra down their burrow. Flower managed to kill the cape cobra, saving her mob. In February of 2007, Petra, Ella and Flo gave birth to a mix litter of eight pups. Surprisingly, Flower allowed all the pups to live, despite the fact that she herself was pregnant. In March 2007, Rocket Dog, Flo, Billy, Bananas, Miss Lilly, Busta, Rufus, Cheriquie, Etosha, Murray and Squig split from the group and formed the Aztecs. Flower then gave birth to her fourteenth litter during late April of 2007, consisting of Alari, Anubis and Apollo. Flower evicted Petra and Ella but they were allowed to rejoin after two days. Flower fell pregnant again and evicted Monkulus and Ella. She gave birth in early August 2007 to her fifteenth litter consisting of Nugget and Beaker. Flower fell pregnant again and evicted Hawkeye, Cruise, Petra, and Cheetra who formed the successful Baobab Mob. Flower then aborted her litter. In December of 2007, Flower fell pregnant once again and evicted Monkulus, Finn, and Ju Drop, who formed the Toyota Mob. Flower gave birth to her sixteenth litter during January of 2008 to Hazel and Annabel. Ella was evicted but then rejoined and gave birth to three pups, all which Flower spared. Amira gave birth to a single pup also but Flower spared her too. In March 2008, Flower was bitten in the head by a puff adder. Thankfully, she managed to survive lost her left ear. Flower was pregnant and then was forced to abort her litter due to her snakebite. In July of 2008, Flower was pregnant and evicted Ella and Miss Lily The Pink. Flower gave birth in August 2008 to her seventeenth litter consisting of Tiny, Ruby, and Socks. Flower gave birth again to her eighteenth litter during November 2008 to Enili, Dante, Ghost, and Ginger. Ella gave birth also but Flower abandoned her litter and evicted Ella. Flower fell pregnant again in 2009 and evicted Ella, Alari and Wiley Kat. Ella was Predated but Wiley Kat and Alari managed to rejoin the mob. Flower gave birth to her nineteenth litter during January 2009 to Bruno, Winter, and Snickers. Flower fell pregnant multiple times after that but lost her litters due to her age and the food resources. Flower evicted Oriole, Alari, and Hazel in September 2009. Flower gave birth to her twentieth litter during October 2009, consisting of Violet, Vervain and Vincent. Oriole and Hazel gave birth but Flower killed their litters. Flower gave birth again in December 2009 and evicted Alari and Wiley Kat. She gave birth to her twenty-first litter consisting of Swift, Stayne, Ninja, Nero, Cleo, Corman, River Song and Ryan. The litter of eight pups was incredibly large but since the Whiskers had over 33 members they were well taken care of. However, after giving birth, Flower became slightly weak for a few weeks, possibly due to giving birth to such a large amount of pups at nine years old. Flower's daughters Alari and Ruby gave birth in March 2010. However, Flower did not evict them and let their litters live. It was suggested that Flower could not have anymore pups due to her age. However, Flower gave birth to her twenty-second and last litter during June 2010 to Silver,Comet, Smoky, and Carlos. By then, the Whiskers had been the biggest mob for the past five years. The Whiskers numbered at exactly 51 members during June 2010, the largest ever in the Kalahari Meerkat Project. Despite her old age, Flower managed to led her mob without any group splits. Flower became pregnant in August 2010 and evicted Wiley Kat, Ju Drop, and Annabel who formed a successful mob. However, Flower aborted her litter possibly due to her age. In October 2010, Hazel and Winter gave birth to pups but Flower allowed their litters to be spared, possibly due to the fact the Whiskers had 42 members(excluding Hazel and Winter's pups) at the time. Flower adopted an abandoned Lazuli pup, Rufus during November 2010. Oriole gave birth in February 2011 but Flower allowed her and the pups to live. Death On April 18, 2011, Flower was hit by a car and sadly died. Flower had been the Whiskers' most successful dominant female for eight years and had grew them to be a large yet unbreakable mob. Flower was eleven years old when she died, one of the oldest meerkats ever. Flower had twenty-two surviving litters, some who are still alive today and the dominants of other groups. After Flower's death, her four year old daughter Alari became the dominant female. She was sadly killed in October 2013 and Flower's great-great-granddaughter Hayley(Oriole's granddaughter) is the current dominant female of the Whiskers today. Thanks to Flower's leadership skills and litters, the Whiskers have exactly 33 members today. Category:Whisker Meerkats Category:Dominant Meerkats Category:Dominant Females